thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nov16Updates
November 30th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Last Ounce of Courage *Awesome Comics: Top 10 Batman Beyond Episodes *Gaming Wildlife (show): Top 7 Ways to Get Back Into Gaming *What We Had to Watch: Rowlet - Pokemon Music Video *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Infection *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball At The Movies *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - All Through The House *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 5 *The Count Jackula Show: CJ Plays - Too Many Kremlins! (Mother Russia Bleeds) *Ask Lovecraft: Lovelorn *The Yomarz Show: Sonic '06 *Best for a Buck: Best Plays - Beybuddies *Once Upon a Timing: S6E5 - Evil Archie November 29th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Disney Sequels We Want *The Yomarz Show: Sonic Boom *The Cinema Snob: Dangerous Men *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Offensive Passcodes *Specials: Awesome Build - Custom Paint Nerf Gun *Briactions: Limbo *Battle Geek Plus: Tron Arcade (1982) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Why Is Gohan So Mystic? *Lesbian Talk: How Cromwell Stole Thanksgiving November 28th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Comics #3 *Doug Reviews: Moana *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, Part 1 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Game Freak Were 100% Honest With Us *Vampire Reviews: Vampire's Portrait *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Rumbling Hearts, Chapters 4-6 *One Movie Later: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - It's Good To Be The King *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Leftovers Smorgasbord *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Does Super Saiyan 2 Make The Grade? *Best for a Buck: Best Plays - Rampage World Tour *Ask Lovecraft: Stranger Things *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Winter) November 27th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Batman v Superman v ERod *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Creepshow *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity - DOA: Dead or Alive *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 68 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - Father and Son *Weekly Manga Recap: JJBA: Stardust Crusaders *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast *The Count Jackula Show: CJ Plays - Mother Russia Bleeds *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Sing November 26th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Playing Chopsticks The Hard Way *Anime Abandon: Cyber City Oedo 808 *One Hit Wonderland: Flood by Jars of Clay *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of November 2016 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Rules of Engagement *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 17 *Projector: A Street Cat Named Bob *The Count Jackula Show: Jason vs Godzilla? *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What is a Zenkai Boost? *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - The Inquisitor *Brad Jones: The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 6 November 25th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Smurfs *Anifile: BFT - Vegeta vs Jesus!? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Bad Santa 2 & Allied *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Moana *Ask Lovecraft: Clowns *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Crashbash (Transformers Generations) *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving LP Ep. 2, Pt. 2 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: We Got It From Here... Thank You 4 Your Service November 24th, 2016 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Robin Williams Performances Part 1 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What If Senzu Beans Never Existed? *The Count Jackula Show: Lair of the White Worm Blu-Ray, Siren, The Bababook *Calluna: Vlog - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Lucky Six Short Films: X-Men: First Class in 5 Seconds *Diamanda Hagan: The Adventures of Mark Twain in 5 Seconds *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 20 - Final Fantasy VII Remake Trailer & New Tomb Raider Movie Details *Lesbian Talk: Gettin' Derry With It *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 13 *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Skullsmasher (Transformers Generations) November 23rd, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Dr. Strange *Awesome Comics: Worst Comic Book Movie *Dom Reviews: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Allied *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Rumbling Hearts, Chapter Three *Ask Lovecraft: Sandman *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 4 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 12 November 22nd, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Battle of the Commercials *The Yomarz Show: Sonic Book - Sonic in the Fourth Dimension *Needs More Gay: Tina Fey *Animerica (show): Rumbling Hearts, Chapter Two *Battle Geek Plus: Paperboy Arcade (1985) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragonball Super: Future Trunks Arc *Genesis 7 Reviews: Episode 2 *Vangelus Reviews: ThreeA Starscream (Dark of the Moon) *Brad Tries: Japanese Halloween Doritos November 21st, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tales of Suspense #57 *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Rumbling Hearts, Chapter One *Specials: Awesome Build - Mold Making & Casting *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 16 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Split *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Supreme Kai Pecking Order *Ask Lovecraft: Villains *Brad Jones: The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 5 November 20th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Southland Tales *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Jaws *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Ouija: Origin of Evil *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Moana *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 15 *Rocked Reviews: Riffage: Primus - Mr. Krinkle *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Marvel vs. Capcom 2 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 67 Review *Vangelus: V-Build - KRE-O Soundwave Battle Changer *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Shut In November 19th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Cloudy With a Chance of Douchebag *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - How Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth *Rap Critic: The Censored Eleven Cartoons (Part 4) *The AngryJoeShow: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Vegeta The Best Character In Super? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them & The Edge of Seventeen *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Holoship *Vangelus: V-Build - Kabaya Roadfire (Transformers Zone) November 18th, 2016 *Rocked Reviews: Metallica - Hardwired...To Self-Destruct *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Patch Adams *Projector: Nocturnal Animals *Anifile: BFT - Dragonball Emrald (DBZ x Sonic) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Space Jam *Ask Lovecraft: Transportation *Vangelus Reviews: Titan Return Galvatron *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Every Hero Needs a Villain by CZARFACE November 17th, 2016 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Closer by the Chainsmokers ft. Halsey *Mud2MMO: Video Game Commercials *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Jennifer Lawrence Performances *Sursum Ursa: Slashing Up An Ion Storm - History of Fanfiction *Hagan Reviews: Freakshow Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Arrival, Hacksaw Ridge & Almost Christmas *Rocked Reviews: Highly Suspect - The Boy Who Died Wolf *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 5 *Dragon Swag: MCM London 2016 *The Count Jackula Show: Masked Slasher Q&A *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 19 - Nintendo Extravaganza November 16th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: The Weathering Continent *Awesome Comics: AVGN vs Black Nerd Comic Trivia *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Zamasu a Good or Bad Villain? *The Count Jackula Show: New Masked Slasher Mask *Ask Lovecraft: GMOs *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 3 *Vangelus: V-Build - Kabaya Sonic Bomber (Transformers Zone) *Brad Jones: The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 4 November 15th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Was Tiny Toons Written By Kids? *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Where Does Dragonball Super Go From Here? *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jackie *Weird Video Games: Mangia (Atari 2600) *Specials: Making of NC - TMNT: Out of the Shadows *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Gears of War 4 (Xbox One) *Vangelus Reviews: Titanmaster Gimmick Overview (Transformers Generations) *Brad Jones: The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 3 November 14th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: More Fun Comics #73: Aquaman *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Ash Ketchum Were 100% Honest With Us *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 *Specials: Awesome Build - Spaceship Corridor Part 3 *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - NES Mini Release Rant *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Satanic *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragonball Super Episode 66: The Fallout *Ask Lovecraft: She Walks In Shadows *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Rumbling Hearts Trailer *Brad Jones: The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 2 November 13th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dune *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Terminator 2 *Rocked Reviews: Riffage - Bring Me The Horizon: Oh No *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Shut In *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - Team Monoculous *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 66 Review November 12th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Dick or Treat *What We Had to Watch: Advent Children *Rap Critic: The Censored Eleven Cartoons (Part 3) *Specials: TMNT - Out of the Shadows Review Bloopers *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Arrival *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Lesson Zero *Anifile: BFT - Guts vs Dark Heart (Care Bears x Berserk) w/HBI2K November 11th, 2016 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Where Did Goten Go? *Projector: Arrival *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Most Likely To Die *Infomercialism: A Week on Dump Dinners Day 7 *Ask Lovecraft: Correlation *Brad Jones: The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 1 *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing November 2016 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Pieces in Space by Sammus November 10th, 2016 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Jennifer Lawrence Performances *The Count Jackula Show: Thanksgiving & Uncle Bob (The Tale of Hillary, Trump & Bernie) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Problem with Broly *Brad Tries: The One Chip Challenge *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 4 *Infomercialism: A Week on Dump Dinners Day 6 *The Bargain Boy: Spook Masters - Resident Evil 7 Demo Part 2 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 18 - Capcom and Nintendo Switch Plus Sega Mega Drive in Brazil November 9th, 2016 *Awesome Comics: Doctor Strange *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What If The DBZ Movies Were Canon? *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Born to the Purple *Projector: War on Everyone *LLOYD: Ep. 4 - Tequila and Bonetti: The Motion Picture *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Carnage Park *Lucky Six Short Films: Man of Steel in 5 Seconds *Ask Lovecraft: Election Results *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 2 *Infomercialism: A Week on Dump Dinners Day 5 *Vangelus Reviews: K-2SO (Star Wars Black Series) November 8th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *The Yomarz Show: The Best Sonic App *The AngryJoeShow: Titanfall 2 *Toons These Days: Ask a Toon - Sound or Silent Cartoons? *Comic Book Issues: Doctor Strange Vlog *Rap Critic: Doctor Strange Vlog (w/Lady Jess) *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice (3DS) *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories & Melodies Finale *The Count Jackula Show: Count Jackula Plays - Back From Hell *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Why #18 Chose a Normal Life *Infomercialism: A Week on Dump Dinners Day 4 November 7th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Strange Tales #110 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Paradise Lost *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Revelation Online *Ask Lovecraft: Theme Parks *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Super Saiyan Blue Vegito & Toei's Folly *Vangelus: VQnA - Fireside Feedback *Infomercialism: A Week on Dump Dinners Day 3 November 6th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Huntsman: Winter's War *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Terminator *Doug Reviews: Doctor Strange *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: V for Vendetta *The AngryJoeShow: Call of Duty on PC Angry Rant *Rocked Reviews: Riffage - Blink-182: All the Small Things *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Call of Duty Retrospective (Xbox 360, PS3, PC) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 65 Review *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 14 *Infomercialism: A Week on Dump Dinners Day 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Survivor Conclusion November 5th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Night of the Living Juggalo *Rap Critic Reviews: NF - Real (And My Problem With Christian Rap) *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Another Turkish Superman *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - The Fight *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Trolls *Infomercialism: A Week on Dump Dinners Day 1 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Top 10 Dragonball Attacks *Genesis 7 Reviews: Episode 1 - The Mission *Dena: MLP Vlogs - The Return of Harmony *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Trolls & Doctor Strange November 4th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Freddy vs Jason *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Tom Cruise Performances *Rocked Reviews: Vektor - Terminal Redux *Projector: Trolls *Anifile: BFT - Phoenix Wright in Guardians of the Ring Part 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Survivor Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Doctor Strange *MikeJ: Infinity Crate Unboxing *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Joanne by Lady Gaga November 3rd, 2016 *MarzGurl Presents: Stranger Things *Sursum Ursa: Feel the Berne (Convention): History of Fanfiction Part 2 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - How Do You Fix Dragonball GT? *Diamanda Hagan: Evil Dead: The Book(s) of the Dead *Rocked Reviews: Waterparks - Double Dare *Screen Shots: Supernatural The Animation *Mud2MMO: Surviving Your First 24 Hour Gaming Marathon *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Vermintide *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Voiceless *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 17 - Wii U Ends Production and Shadow of the Tomb Raider November 2nd, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Halloween 6: The Producer's Cut *Awesome Comics: Does the 60's Batman Show Suck? *The Count Jackula Show: Rob Zombie's Halloween 2 Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Doctor Strange *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Dragonball Super Better Than Dragonball GT? *Ask Lovecraft: Video Games *Backlog Heroes: Oxenfree Part 5 *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 1 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 11 November 1st, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Can An Ending Ruin a Film? *Shark Jumping: The Apprentice Review *Rantasmo: ParaNorman Review (w/Alex) *MarzGurl Presents: G-Saviour *Specials: Awesome Build - Spaceship Corridor Part 2 *MMO Grinder: The Crew *Battle Geek Plus: X-Men (NES) *Lucky Six Short Films: Chat with Comics Writer Pat Shand *MasakoX: Ask Goku Questions Part 4 *Longbox of the Damned: From Hell & Aliens vs. Predator Category:Content Category:Updates